Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
|image = |name = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |kanji = 山本元柳斎 重國 |romanji = Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni |race = Shinigami |birthday = 21 stycznia |gender = Mężczyzna |height = 168 cm |weight = 52 kg |eyes = Czerwone |hair = Białe |affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Seireitei |occupation = Kapitan 1 Dywizji, Głównodowodzący Gotei 13 |team = 1 Dywizja |partner = Chōjirō Sasakibe |base of operations = 1 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society |marital status = Kawaler |education = Shinō Academy |status = Aktywny |shikai = Ryūjin Jakka |bankai = ? |manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 |anime debut = Odcinek 24 |video game debut = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami |media appearances = Manga, anime, filmy i gry wideo |japanese voice = Masaaki Tsukada |english voice = Bob Joles |spanish voice = Francisco Alborch (hiszpański) }} Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (山本元柳斎 重國, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni) głównodowodzący kapitan 13 oddziałów. Choć jest stary, ma wielką siłę. Jego porucznikiem jest Chōjirō Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto nosi zwykły strój kapitana. Do niego nosi Haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą białą brodą. Jednak to tylko pozory - pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało, poznaczone wieloma bliznami (świadczy to o tym, że stoczył wiele walk w swoim niezmiernie długim życiu - ma ponad 2000 lat), zaś dzięki swej potężnej mocy w pełni zasługuje na stanowisko głównodowodzącego Gotei 13. Swoją funkcję pełni tak długo, ponieważ jak dotąd nie pojawił się Shinigami, który przewyższyłby jego potęgę. Historia Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2000 lat przed właściwą historią w Bleach. Osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō Ukitake. Fabuła Soul Society Podczas akcji toczącej się w "Bleach" pojawia się stosunkowo późno (nie licząc zebrania kapitanów). Gdy Ichigo dostał się na wzgórze Sōkyoku by odbić Rukię, Shunsui i Ukitake niszczą narzędzie egzekucji, przez co Yamamoto jest zmuszony z nimi walczyć. Jednak, przez interwencję Aizena na wzgórzu, nie dochodzi do niczego poza manifestacją siły. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Kolejnym razem Yamamoto wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się atakom Arrancarów . Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani raz. Na ekranie pojawia się także, gdy oznajmia fakt porwania Orihime przez Arrancarów. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą, także Ichigo. Później zmienia rozkazy i wysyła czwórkę kapitanów do Hueco Mundo, wydaje także zarządzenia Uraharze, polecając mu między innymi przeniesienie prawdziwej Karakury do Soul Society oraz ustabilizowanie przejścia Garganta, aby kapitanowie mogli dostać się do Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 (choć nie wszystkimi) chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Aizena, Gina oraz Tōsena w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady. Sam stoi z tyłu i wydaje jedynie rozkazy. Do walki wkracza dopiero kiedy Ayon - hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel - pokonuje czwórkę poruczników. Jego wkroczenie do walki jest efektowne - przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora. Twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany poziomem poruczników. Gdy Allon zaszarżował na niego, bez poruszania się uniknął ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać - i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwolnił swój Zanpakutō i używając Nadegiri - potężnego ataku Kendō - rozciął bestię na dwie części. Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Yamamoto komentuje to stwierdzeniem, iż jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. To jednak nie skutkuje i Ayon atakuje. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela bestię bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Apacci, Mila Rose oraz Sung-Sun.frame|left|Specjalna zdolność Ryūjin Jakki Po tym znów wycofuje się, by wydawać rozkazy. Gdy kapitanowie oddziałów 8 i 13 zostali wyłączeni z walki wydawał się być bardzo niespokojny. Gdy pojawili się Vizardzi, generał był niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem pomocy byłych członków Gotei 13. Gdy Toshirou i inni zostali ranni w wyniku ataku na Aizena, Yamamoto w końcu decyduje się walczyć z samym Aizenem. Używa mocy swojego Zanpakutou i chociaż ten atak mógł zabić wszystkich, dziadek zdecydował się na to. Jednak nim owy atak został użyty, na arenę bitwy wkracza Wonderweiss Margera w formie Resurrección. Gasi on płomienie jego miecza. Generał stwierdza, że Aizen jest naiwny, gdyż myśli, że powstrzyma go niszcząc jego miecz. Wywiązuje się walka Yamamoto z Wonderweissem. Wkrótce Margera wybucha zabity poprzez bardzo potężny atak. Dziadek rozmawia z Aizenem, który wyjaśnia mu, że moc jego miecza została zapieczętowana w Wonderweissie. Tak więc nagle wszystko wybucha. Generał, już mocno raniony przez Wonderweissa, zostaje jeszcze bardziej poturbowany. Postanawia się on jednak poświęcić. Złapał nogę Aizena i użył Hadou #96. Ranny Aizen ucieka z wybuchu. Następnym razem widzimy Głównodowodzącego tydzień po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wcześniej Yamamoto, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne uwolnienie się energii zapieczętowanej w Wonderweissie, poświęcił swoje lewe ramię. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy kapitanom 6, 8 i 11 Dywizji za zgubienie haori. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz walki mieczem': jako założyciel Shinō Academy wraz z ponad dwutysięcznym doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society. Niewielu przeżyło w walce z nim. Potrafi walcząc z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie. Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by by zdjąć przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia. :*'Number One: Nadegiri' (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością. Wróg nie jest świadom cięcia, póki nie zauważy rany. *'Mistrz Shunpo': jest wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony w dziedzinie Shunpo, jest w stanie prześcignąć Shunsuia i Jūshirō pod względem prędkości podczas pościgu w Seireitei. Jest w stanie z łatwością wyprzedzić zarówno kapitanów i dzięki temu dotrze do miejsca pierwszy, nie będąc nawet zauważony przez innych dowódców. *'Mistrz strategii i taktyki': With his years of experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13, Yamamoto is a very intelligent man. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for the battle in Karakura Town. As noted by Aizen, Yamamoto is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him while Aizen was focused on the Visored and the rest of the Gotei 13. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man, demonstrated from how easily he could tell Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was hiding knowledge on the Bounts. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as general he commonly sends the captains and divisions out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Being one of the oldest members of Soul Society, Yamamoto possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of making other captain level Shinigami of Kyōraku and Ukitake's caliber sweat in fear and paralyses Lieutenant Nanao Ise with a simple look. This later caused her to faint, and she had to be taken a safe distance away, by Shunsui, from the Captain General simply to regain her ability to breathe. Even Aizen openly acknowledges Yamamoto's power being vastly superior to his own spiritual power. Yamamoto states that the reason why he has been able to serve as the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for over 1,000 years is because there hasn't been a Shinigami stronger than him born in all that time. Yamamoto's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. *'Immense Strength': In addition to his surprising physique for his age, Yamamoto has shown tremendous physical strength as shown from how easily and swiftly he put a large hole into the chest of the monster Ayon without much effort at all, using only the blunt end of his cane. He also just as easily with a single hand stopped one of Ayon's strikes and overpowered it despite it having enlarged its arm and increased its strength several folds. Yamamoto's strength is so immense that one punch was able to put a large hole through the chest of Wonderweiss while he was in Resurrección, as well as sends him flying back several city blocks. He is also shown tearing off Wonderweiss's arms with his bare hands using little to no effort. With a single double-fist strike, he can effortlessly shatter the whole of Wonderweiss' body into pieces. *'Immense Endurance': Despite his old age, Yamamoto is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion, even against two of Soul Society's strongest captains. *'Immense Durability': During his fight with two of the most powerful captains, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, he emerged without any sign of injury. He has also shown able to take directed attacks from others without being phased. He has been seen to even take being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage, even when the blow is dealt by the likes of Aizen. He is shown his immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of punches from Wonderweiss's multiple arms twice and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. He is able to sustain a direct explosion of flames that had the power to incinerate all of Karakura Town and a great area around it. *'Mistrz walki w wręcz': Yamamoto is a highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly catch a strike from the deceptively fast Ayon. While it is uncertain how much his skill has declined from his advanced age, he is still a dangerous and highly skilled combatant. Yamamoto is also capable of delivering powerful blows that can smash through Espada-level Hierro and block the majority of multiple punches from a multi-armed opponent. frame|right|Ikkotsu :*'Ikkotsu' (一骨, Pojedyncza kość): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. frame|right|Sōkotsu :*'Sōkotsu' (双骨, Podwójna kość): atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem. Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy. *'Mistrz Kidō': Yamamoto's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Yamamoto is capable of using level 96 Hadō without incantation and still uses it to great effect. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Miecz Płomienia Młodości): z początku jest ukryte pod drewnianą powłoką laski. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana ze złotą rękojeścią. frame|right|Zanpakutō Yamamoto *'Shikai': Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą Zmień wszystko w tlący się popiół (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). Miecz zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Yamamoto otrzymuje kontrolę nad mocą ognia, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nim, dzięki czemu walka toczy się w korzystnym dla Yamamoto otoczeniu. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem. Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywne, aby palić niebo. Tylko potężni Shinigami (tacy jak Kyōraku i Ukitake) mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname. Płomienie stworzone przez Ryūjin Jakkę mogą być kontrolowane z wielką precyzją przez Yamamoto. Ma również władzę nad intensywnością ognia. Jego płomienie są w stanie spalenia powierzchni większej niż miasto Karakura. thumb|right|Jōkaku Enjō :*'Jōkakku Enjō' (城郭炎上, Twierdza Płomienia): ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie tworzy ogromnie zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie. Atak jest niezwykle skuteczny, gdyż zdołał zatrzymać Shinigami rani kapitana tj. Aizena, Ichimaru i Tōsena. thumb|Diagram umiejętności bitewnych Obrona:100Atak: 100 Zręczność:100 Kidou:100 Inteligencja : 100 Wytrzymałość psychiczna: 60Suma punktów: 560/600 :*'Ennetsu Jigoku' (炎熱地獄, Ogień Piekielny): ten atak tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, która jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna, wystarczy by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania (nawet Yamamoto może ucierpieć). thumb|right|Ennetsu Jigoku *'Bankai': nieznany. Ciekawostki *W swoim Haori Yamamoto wygląda jak zwyczajny staruszek. *Prawdopodobnie ogień, który wypełnia pole bitwy podczas uwolnienia Ryūjin Jakka jest płonącym Reiatsu samego Yamamoto, póki co nie znalazło to jednak potwierdzenia. *Zakaz przeprowadzania akcji ratunkowej Orihime był prawdopodobnie planem popchnięcia Ichigo do działania, gdyż jego obecność w Karakurze mogłaby być kłopotliwa. *W całej serii płomienie jego Zanpakutō zostały zapieczętowane dwa razy. Pierwszy raz przez Bakkōtō Shūsuke Amagaia, a drugi raz przez Wonderweissa Margelę. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna